


Vanilla Cones

by Orcux



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, I don't know if this is romance or not, Kuroko's deduction skills aren't working for once, M/M, Pre-Slash, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcux/pseuds/Orcux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko tries to figure Kise out. KiKuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Cones

**Author's Note:**

> What better to spice up the cold than a bite of icecream

"Which flavor do you want, Kurokocchi?"

The array of flavors in front of him were mouthwatering; lime green, vivid pink strawberry, warm thick chocolate fudge, and even some suspicious looking deep blue flavor that must have been blueberry. Still, Kuroko only had eyes for the pure white vanilla flavored ones at the top. Catching his gaze, Kise chuckled understandingly, reaching out to ruffle his hair. It felt slightly pleasant, and Kuroko looked up at him questioningly.

"Vanilla huh? Hmm, I wonder what I should get…"

It really was strange, how easily Kise could understand his thoughts. It was almost as if he could read his mind, but Kuroko ruled out that possibility immediately. It was impossible to read anyone's mind.

He should know—he had tried.

"Two vanilla ice creams, please!" Kise flashed a charming smile at the lady tending to the store, and she blushed deeply, before acceding to his request quickly. Kuroko watched on, his clear indecipherable gaze locked onto the blonde's face, which was always filled with so many expressions.

Kuroko, on the other hand, had to work to express himself. It seemed that he had the tendency to come across to others as blunt and unconcerned, so he hadn't really had anyone to do these activities with before this. But Kise had taken all his expectations and tossed it aside. Kise seemed to have the ability to see through him with those bright, knowing eyes.

For once, Kuroko felt vulnerable around another person.

Kuroko prided himself on being able to read what other people were feeling. Being unnoticeable had its merits, for he was able to linger around without looking conspicuous, reading their expressions, gestures, to see what they were feeling.

For Kise, those expressions came out naturally, charming everyone around him. Logically, he had to be the person which Kuroko could understand the most. He should be able to read his feelings, understand his moods, motives and everything that Kise did. And he did; the smiles, laughter and gestures were all so vibrant, he had no problems deciphering the blonde's mood. But once in a while, Kuroko would get a strange feeling, a gut feeling that seemed to tell him that something was wrong;.

Kise was only showing him what he wanted Kuroko to see.

How much did he really know about Kise?

"Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko blinked, his vision clearing to see Kise smiling at him. Kise handed him one of the ice cream cones, and immediately, he reached into his pocket to bring out the coins to pay for his share, but Kise caught his hand and placed the vanilla cone into it instead.

The cool feel of his fingertips made Kuroko's hand jolt back slightly, unaccustomed from the sudden closeness. Almost immediately though, he realized how rude that gesture must have seemed, and his gaze flickered upwards to gauge Kise's expression, to see if he was upset.

However, the blonde was still smiling just as cheerily as before, before he jerked his head towards the benches nearby. "Let's go over to the benches over there; it's pretty isolated… I think we can eat in peace without anyone bothering us!"

Kuroko nodded silently, and chanced a small apologetic smile at the blonde, who beamed back in response.

This smile was so bright that it completely shone over all of his previous ones, and Kuroko felt the sudden urge to stop. Stop all the thinking and analyzing, and simply enjoy this moment with Kise.

And so as he walked to the benches with the blonde, he felt himself relax for the first time in the day.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, especially if he got to see more of Kise's genuine smiles.


End file.
